1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a hitching arrangement by which a mower is connected in underslung relation to a tractor and, more particularly, to a hitching arrangement which causes the mower to be tilted in response to changes in relative vertical position of the front wheels of the tractor.
2. Prior Art Statement
Draft linkage for a mower attachment disposed in underslung relation to a tractor which causes the mower to respond to the contour of the ground traversed by the front wheels of the tractor is well known in the art as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,928 of Nolan Rhoades and Igor Kamlukin issued Feb. 16, 1960 for "Power Mower with Rotary Cutter."
It is also well known to provide individual wheel spindle supports for steerable wheels of a vehicle with the laterally upper end of the supports being pivotally connected to the main frame of the vehicle on a pair of laterally spaced and parallel longitudinal axes and having a transverse link with opposite ends pivotally connected to laterally inner, lower portions of the spindle supports for relative pivotal movement between the link and spindle supports about a second pair of longitudinal axes parallel to the first pair of longitudinal axes. Such an axle construction is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,259 issued to David R. Ernest on Jan. 31, 1978 for "Vehicle Wheel Suspension System."